hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules' Family Tree
Main article: Hercules Hercules, as a demi-god, had a family tree comprising both the Olympian and mortal realms. Family Tree Hercules was the son of Zeus, king of the Gods and the mortal Alcmene.Hercules and the Amazon Women Alcmene had been married to Amphitryon, who Zeus impersonated to consort with Alcmene. Amphitryon died while Zeus and Alemene coupled, leading villagers to assume Alcmene was a "harlot"HTLJ: "Armageddon Now: Part 1". Hercules would grow up claiming Amphitryon was his father, before revealing his real father was Zeus around his eighteenth year.Young Hercules Later in life, Alcmene would marry Jason, the son of King AesonHTLJ: "The Wedding of Alcmene". Jason had been previously married to GlauceHTLJ: "Once a Hero" Zeus was married to Hera, the Queen of the Gods. Hera was called "the daughter of nudeness"HTLJ: "The Wrong Path". Zeus had many consorts, including: *Demeter (mother of Persephone) * IambeYH: "Mommy Dearest" * LedaYH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best" * LeucosiaHTLJ: "The Road to Calydon" * LysiaHTLJ: "Hercules and the Amazon Women" Zeus and Hera's offspring included Ares, Hephaestus, Discord, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, as well as numerous others. Athena was of Zeus's body, jumping out of his skull when he complained of a headache. Aphrodite was born of the ocean's foam. There is a legend that Zeus, Posideon and Hades were brothers. When dividing up the spoils of war, Zeus claimed leadership, as he had been the one to slay Kronos. Posideon choose the trident and became god of the sea, while Hades the youngest chose a helmet of invisibility and became god of the underworld. Through Zeus, Hercules was the grandson of KronosXWP: "God Fearing Child" and RheaXWP comic: "Unwritten History". Zeus was able to defeat Kronos before he would eat all his children. Siblings Hercules had one mortal half-brother, Iphicles, the son of Amphitryon and Alcmene. He was born a number of years before Hercules Through Zeus, Hercules had several godly half-siblings, including: * ApolloHTLJ: "Top God", fuck everybody bitch god of light (son of Zeus and Leto) * Ares, god of war (son of Hera) * Artemis, goddess of nature (twin sister of Apollo)Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * Aphrodite , goddess of love (daughter of Zeus and Hera) * Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare and weaving ("sprang forth from the brow of Zeus")XWP comic: "What... Again?! Part 1" * Bacchus, god of "the good times" and wineYH: "Lure of the Lyre" * Celesta, goddess of death (sister of Hades) * Discord, goddess of retribution (twin sister of Ares)YH: "Battle Lines: Part 1" * Hephaestus, god of arts and crafts (son of Hera and Zeus)YH: "Keeping Up with the Jasons" Zeus also conceived several demi-god children: * Castor, son of L7edaYH: "Winner Take All" * Castor, conjoined twinXWP: "Little Problems" * Gryphus, a MinotaurHercules in the Maze of the Minotaur * Lucius, son of Iambe]] * Pollux, son of Leda * Pollux, conjoined twinXWP: "Little Problems" Hercules also had several step-siblings. Through his stepfather Jason, he was the stepbrother of SeskaHTLJ: "The Academy" and several stepsiblings killed by Medea Through Hera, he was the stepbrother of the Fates: Atropos, Clotho and LachesisXWP: "Soul Possession" Rena, wife of Iphicles, was Hercules' sister-in-law His wife, Deianeira, was the sister of Althea. Additionally, his half-brother Ares was once engaged to Xena and his half-brother Bacchus was engaged to EurydiceYH: "Lyre, Liar", although both their weddings did not end in marriage. Wife and children Hercules' first marriage was to Deianeira. He had three children with her: Aeson, Klonus, as well as Ilea.Hercules in the Underworld They were killed by Hera. Hercules' second marriage was to Serena. She was killed by StrifeHTLJ: "Judgment Day", although time was later rewrittenHTLJ: "The End of the Beginning" Hercules was briefly engaged to Lucretiana, although he had no intention of marrying her and she ended up breaking it off after seeing how dangerous a life he leadsHTLJ: "Just Passing Through" Other relations Hercules had at least one mortal uncle or aunt, the parent of IloranHTLJ: "The Gauntlet". Another first cousin of Hercules' was Triton, son of Poseidon. Triton was the father of NauticaHTLJ: "My Best Girl's Wedding". Hercules' Olympian aunts and uncles included: * Atlas, one of the TitansXWP: "The Titans" * CelestaXWP: "Death in Chains" * Crius, one of the TitansXWP: "The Titans" * Hades, god the underworld (brother of Zeus) * Hecate, sister of Hera * Helios, one of the TitansHTLJ: "Full Circle" * Hyperion, one of the Titans * Mnemosyne, one of the Titans * Oceanus, one of the Titans * Porphyrion, one of the Titans * Poseidon, god the sea (brother of Zeus)YH: "A Lady in Hades" * Prometheus, one of the Titans''Hercules and the Circle of Fire'' * Tethys, one of the Titans * Thea, one of the Titans Hercules was the uncle of: * Bellerophon, son of ArtemisXWP: "To Helicon and Back" * Cupid, son of AphroditeHTLJ: "The Green-Eyed Monster" ** Bliss, Cupid's son, was Hercules' great nephewXWP: "A Comedy of Eros" * Deimos, son of AresHTLJ: "Fade Out" * Deon, son of AphroditeHTLJ: "The Power" * The Destroyer, son of AresXWP: "A Family Affair" * Evander, son of AresHTLJ: "Two Men and a Baby" * Strife, son of DiscordHTLJ: "Encounter" Through marriage, Hercules was related to: * Persephone, wife of HadesHTLJ: "Not Fade Away" : Note: Persephone's mother, Demeter, mentions "our family" to Hercules in "The Other Side" - although she doesn't go into details on how Persephone and Demeter are related to Hercules. * Psyche, wife of Cupid References Category:Relationships